


It burns so nice

by maraudears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, drunk!Harry, sectumsempra incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudears/pseuds/maraudears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Draco so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It burns so nice

"I did this to you."

Harry hears Draco's sigh. "We've talked about it."

"I know, but it doesn't change anything." He says. "I did this." He stares at the scar across Draco's chest, near his shoulder. The white, almost grey, scar is awful on Draco's beautiful and soft skin.

"You didn't know." Draco doesn't look at him, he is walking around the room, shirtless, with his hair slicked back, wearing that black skinny muggle jeans he knows Harry loves.

"I've done a lot of bad things to you and you already forgave me."

"Yeah, but you saved my life and I tried to kill you." He places his glass of whisky on his thigh. "

"Are you already drunk?" He asks, then he adds, "You saved my life, Harry, not once, not twice. You save me everyday."

"Stop." Harry mumbles. "We're late."

"I know, but I can't find my favorite shirt, I won't be going anywhere without it."

Harry stands up, "The one with the dragon?"

"Yes."

"It's on my side of the wardrobe." He says, "Hurry up, you know how Pansy gets when we're late."

They're going to the Leaky Cauldron, meet with their friends, Harry is already a bit dizzy and he can't stop thinking about Draco's scar.

**

When they get there, Harry sees Pansy and Ginny on the table, dancing and he smiles because at least he's not the only one already drunk. Hermione, thought, is the first one who sees them.

"Draco! Harry!" She greets, all smiles and cuddles. "You're late." She says.

"Draco is a princess." Harry winks, "I see you're having fun."

"I heard that, Potter." Draco says, but he is smiling and Pansy's arms are around his neck, Ginny is trying to get down and Ron is laughing.

"Mate, the girls are all crazy."

"So is Draco."

"Potter, one more joke and you're sleeping on the fucking couch."

"You wish," He screams over the music.

"Try me."

And his attention is over Pansy and Ginny again.

"Where is Neville?" Harry asks Ron, "And Luna?"

"They're as late as you." He says, Hermione adds, "We also don't know if they're coming."

Harry nods.

They keep talking and drinking, making jokes about Ron's dance steps. But Draco's shirt is loose on his collarbones and Harry can see his scar and he remembers that day in thebathroom, when he cast sectumsempra on Draco and ripped him.

It's almost 4am when they get back to their flat.

"No, Draco, listen. I love them so much." Harry is saying and Draco chuckles.

"I know, you said this over a million times."

"But do they know?"

"I'm pretty sure they know, love."

"Good, that's good."

Harry lay on their bed with his clothes on while Draco is taking his clothes off.

"Are you planning on sleep in jeans?" Draco asks.

"Yes." He mumbles.

"Take your clothes off."

"I'm too tired for sex."

"I'm not trying to get on your pants." Draco laughs. "Not today, at least."

Draco helps him, he takes Harry's shoes and his jeans, and then he lay down.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

The room is dark, the light coming through the window is barely lighting up the bedroom, but Harry can see the contour of Draco's shoulder. He leans in and press a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

"You said you were tired for sex."

"I am." He says, kissing Draco's jaw and leaning down to his neck, his collarbones, his chest.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

Draco groans. "I can see it."

"Then why are you asking?" Harry takes Draco's shirt, and Draco lets him, laying on the bed again.

"Harry..."

But Harry kisses him again, his tongue exploring Draco's mouth, he tastes a lot like firewhiskey and mint, Harry moans against his mouth. When they're out of breathe, Harry trails his mouth to Draco's scar.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about."

"Shut up."

Draco shuts.

Harry kisses his scar, he licks his scar and he whispers "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry."

"We're together for two years now, love, I forgave you a long time ago."

"This fucks me up." Harry says. "This fucks me up so badly."

"I know."

"I almost killed you that day. If... This, us, now, it wouldn't be happening, I wouldn't be that happy if I had killed you that day."

"But you didn't, love. You didn't, and we're fine. Everything's fine." Draco kisses him hard, deep, as if he could swallow Harry's bad thoughts. "I love you, Harry, I love you so much. I'll always love you and you need to let it go. This scar doesnt mean anything, love, you get that? Tell me if you get that."

"I do."

"I love you." Draco says again.

Harry knows.

Harry feel it in his bones, in his soul. He can feel Draco's love. It burns him, so good, so good.

They kiss again, slow and sleepy. Harry is so happy he has Draco.

"I'm so glad I got you." He says, because it's truth. Because he loves the way Draco smiles, because he loves Draco and he is happy.

"Tell me you love me and let's sleep."

"You're needy."

"I'm always in need of Harry Potter."

Draco's head is on Harry's chest, their hands are tangled, Draco is playing with Harry's fingers and he is smiling.

"I love you so much." Harry whispers against Draco's hair.

"I know."

"Do you?"

But Draco's breath is slow and Harry knows he's asleep.

"I love you." He whispers again, because it feels good on his tongue. Feels good on his heart.


End file.
